1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, a method of driving the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In electro-optical devices of this type, parasitic capacitance exists between a data line to which a data voltage for regulating a gray scale level of a pixel is supplied and a pixel column connected to the data line. The data line and the pixel column form capacitance coupling through the parasitic capacitance, and there is a case where vertical crosstalk (uneven display in a direction along the data line) is generated due to the capacitive coupling and the like during the operation of the device. In addition, there is a case where the vertical crosstalk is generated due to a gradual variance of a voltage level maintained in a pixel which is influenced by a leakage current (off leak) in a state that a pixel transistor is turned off.
In order to suppress the vertical crosstalk, for example, a method of driving an electro-optical device in which before a data voltage is supplied, a voltage (correction voltage) level having a polarity opposite to that of the data voltage is supplied to a data line in one horizontal scanning period has been disclosed in JP-A-6-34941.
In addition, in JP-A-2005-43417, technology for sequentially supplying a correction voltage level to a plurality of data lines, one at a time has been disclosed. Furthermore, in JP-A-2005-43418, technology for simultaneously supplying a correction voltage to a plurality of data lines has been disclosed.
However, in the above-described technology for sequentially supplying the correction voltage level to a plurality of data lines, one at a time, there are technical problems that a considerable time is required for supplying the correction voltage level to the whole plurality of data lines and that a drive voltage level increases. On the other hand, in the technology for simultaneously supplying the correction voltage level to the plurality of data lines, there is a technical problem that it is difficult to supply correction voltage levels appropriate to the plurality of data lines.